En forma de amor
by anything12
Summary: Rachel Berry a conseguido todo el exito que simpre quiso. Pero el exito y la fama requieren sacrificios y ella habia hecho el mayor de todos... estar lejos de su familia. ¿Como es el reencuetro luego de estar dos meses fuera de casa?


**Un regalo por tener que esperar tanto a que actualice la princesa de hielo ahajajaj. Un Oneshot que ya tenia escrito de antes, y que queria compartir con vosotras mientras termino el siguiente capitulo de mi otra historia. Agradeceria que comentarais para saber si os gusta!  
**

2 meses. Ese es el tiempo que Rachel Berry lleva lejos de su casa, de su familia. Y ya siente que empieza a echarlos de menos... Si es sincera consigo misma, ya los empezó a extrañar desde antes de salir por la puerta de su casa, dos meses atrás... Hecha de menos su reconfortable cama, los desayunos llenos de risas y cariño, los gritos histéricos de su hijo y por sobre todas las cosas... Rachel Berry echa de menos a su pareja. La persona que día a día se encarga de hacerla feliz.

No puede evitar suspirar con pesadez al ver la cantidad de periodistas que esperan fuera del aeropuerto con la esperanza de poder obtener alguna palabra de su parte. Ya debería estar acostumbrada, después de todo eran 8 años los que llevaba triunfando en el mundo artístico; pero Rachel nunca fue capaz de soportar tanta atención sobre ella, a pesar de que en la adolescencia era uno de sus sueños el llegar a ser así de reconocida...

Aun recuerda perfectamente como su vida empezó a cambiar radicalmente hace ya diez años atrás. Con 20 años aun era estudiante en NYADA y tan solo había participado en dos obras con papeles de una o dos frases. **Pero su suerte cambio gracias a Quinn Fabray y Cassandra July...**

Por suerte, el contacto con la rubia ex-capitana se retomo a los pocos meses de irse a New York y ambas habían estado viajando constantemente para poder verse. En una de las ultimas visitas de Quinn antes de irse a Los Ángeles para hacer las practicas de fotografía, carrera que había decidió en ultima instancia estudiar, la rubia la habia convencido para ir a una audición para una nueva obra de teatro de bajo presupuesto. Por desgracia para Rachel, solo al principio, aquella audición estaba presidida por Cassandra July; su profesora de danza, con la que aun no había conseguido entablar una buena relación.

La audición salio perfecta, pero Rachel supo desde el primer segundo que no la llamarían pues **Cassandra July** no lo permitiría.** Pero se equivoco**... Dos días después la propia Cassandra le dio la noticia en una de sus clases; ella, Rachel Berry iba a ser la protagonista del nuevo musical de bajo presupuesto de Broadway.

La euforia y alegría le duro lo que tardo su profesora en decirle que aquella obra era mas bien una obrucha de quinta y que no tendría mucho éxito... Quinn se encargo de animarla después, vía Skipe, haciéndole ver lo buena que era y lo orgullosa que estaba de que hubiera conseguido el protagonico... A pesar de ser una obra de bajo presupuesto.

Y Cassandra tuvo razón; no fue mas que una obrucha que nunca consiguió llenar ni las dos terceras parte del teatro de 100 asientos en el que tenia lugar... Pero que la obra fuera una porquería no quería decir que también la interpretación de Rachel lo fuera.

Dos meses después de empezar con la obra, la propia Cassandra para sorpresa de Rachel fue quien le aviso de unas nuevas audiciones que habría para una obra en Broadway... El Broadway "alto". Si lo conseguía aquella obra podría llevarla a triunfar o por lo menos a ser conocida...

Y bien que lo consiguió. No obtuvo el protagonico, sino uno de los personajes secundarios y no con muchas lineas. **Pero su voz y su presencia fueron suficiente para que un importante director de teatro se fijara en ella. **De nuevo, gracias a Cassandra, consiguió un papel en una nueva obra de teatro. No tuvo si quiera que hacer audición, pues el director la había visto en la obra y le pareció perfecta. Tampoco tuvo esta vez un protoginico, pero era un de los principales por lo que sin duda resaltaría... Después de eso todo fueron propuestas de teatro por todos lados. Había conseguido despertar el interés de todos aquellos directores.

**Sin saber como Cassandra July termino convirtiéndose en algo así como su manager**. Su ex-profesora se encargo de asesorarle y de conseguirle buenas audiciones. En un año ya había sido elegida en una de las obras de teatro mas exitosas de los últimos años y esta vez como protagonista. Su fama y reconocimiento empezó entonces, con tan solo 22 años. Y todo gracias a dos de las personas que en su pasado se habían encargado de humillarla.

Cassandra se había convertido en una especia de madre para ella, a pesar de que la mujer seguía teniendo el mismo humor ácido y la misma seriedad. Y Quinn... la rubia era ahora su mejor amiga. Ninguna de las dos la abandono cuando empezó a ser mas que reconocida en Broadway.

No puede decir lo mismo de Brody y Finn...

Finn mantuvo las distancias con ella desde que le dejo, cuando aun estaba empezando en la universidad, y nunca volvió a comunicarse con ella. Y Brody se había ido a vivir a Los Ángeles sin mirar atrás...

A los 25 años ya era mas que reconocida, y poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en la diva que siempre soñó con ser... **Santana se solía burlar de ella siempre que pasaba por New York, al ver sus aires de diva...**

Con 27 ya había participado en 6 obras diferentes, todas ella como protagonista, sin contar las que vinieron antes de su primer verdadero protagonico. Y la fortuna le estaba sonriendo mas que nunca. Las ofertas de trabajo en televisión empezaron entonces a llegar... Un anuncio para pantene, otro para la marca de ropa Candies y otro promocionando una ONG especializada en el trato con niños autistas fueron los primero que grabo. Pero eso fue todo, pues la oportunidad de protagonizar otra obra mas le llego a las manos.

**Un año después su primer Tony llego a sus manos**. En su discurso agradeció a Cassandra July por haberla llevado hasta donde estaba y por no apartarse nunca de su lado. A Jhon White por la oportunidad enorme que le dio al darle el protagonico de dos de las obras que la llevaron a la fama y a ganar aquel Tony. A Quinn, quien empezaba a ser algo reconocida en el mundo del arte fotográfico, por estar a su lado por todos aquellos años y por ayudarla a mantener los pies sobre la tierra. Y su ultimo agradecimiento y reconocimiento fue para su hijo aun no nacido, quien ya se había convertido en la luz de sus ojos antes de siquiera notarse en el vientre de su madre.

Tan solo dos meses después la propuesta de participar en una serie de televisión llego a manos de Cassandra. Tan solo participo en dos capítulos, pero fue lo suficiente para hacerse un hueco en el mundo de la televisión...

Poco después de nacer su pequeño hijo Thomas, Un director de cine le dio la oportunidad de participar en una de sus películas como actriz secundaria. El éxito fue increíble... Después de aquella vino otra mas como co-protagonista que la llevo por completo a obtener fama en Hollywood.

Y por ultimo, **con 30 años recién cumplidos, el guion de su primera película dramática en la que seria protagonista llego a sus manos.** No fue fácil tomar la decisión, pues su pareja y su hijo de dos años le dificultaba tener que irse lejos para grabar. Por suerte aquello no fue un problema, pues viajaba algunos fines de semana y su familia también lo hacia. Ademas, Brody, con quien habia vuelto a entablar amistad, Kurt y Santana se encargaban de hacerle mas fácil su estancia en Los Ángeles.

Ambos con grandes carreras por delante. Santana empezando en el mundo de la música y Kurt con un pequeño negocio de moda que esta teniendo bastante éxito... Y Brody trabajando en una serie de television que ya tenia 3 temporadas...

Y en aquella película había estado trabajando los últimos dos meses, sin descanso alguno... Ya había terminado las escenas en interiores y exteriores en Los Ángeles, y le habían dado un buen merecido tiempo de relax; dos semanas, hasta que tuviera que viajar a Francia para grabar las ultimas escenas de la película... Después tendria un merecido descanso de 4 meses antes de empezar a barajar posibles futuros proyectos. Su familia también era importante para ella y lo que mas desaba era poder pasar tiempo de calidad con ellos...

Una tienda situada justo en la salida del aeropuerto llama su atención, consiguiendo que detenga su caminata y que Cassandra que caminaba detrás de ella tropiece con su espalda. No presta atención a las quejas de su amiga y manager quien le pide que se vallan lo antes posible, y camina hacia la tienda quedandose frente al escaparate.

**Quizás cuatro meses no serán suficiente descanso,** tal vez deba tomarse un año sabático. Si, sin duda alguna un año en compañía de su hijo y pareja le haría bien y ademas... Una decisión tan importante como la que acaba de tomar mientras ve el escaparate conlleva el tener que alejarse un tiempo largo de las cámaras...

**Seguro que a Cassandra no le gustara la decisión que Rachel Berry acaba de tomar. Y seguro que Santana López estaría ahí para burlarse de ella cuando empezara a cambiar... Pero también estarian Brody, Quinn y Brittany que la harian sentir como una verdadera reina.**

Pero nada importa, nada es tan importante como para hacerle desistir de su idea. Una vez mas hace oídos sordos a las peticiones de Cassandra para irse a casa y se adentra en la tienda dispuesta a comprar aquello que la ayudo a tomar semejante decisión.

* * *

_**C:** No se porque demonios decidiste parar a comprar esas cosas feas, ahora llegamos tarde por tu culpa y seguro que tu amorcito vuelve a echarme la bronca por retrasarte, sin importarle que en realidad fue tu culpa._

_**R:** hey! No son feos, son preciosos, solo lo dices porque tienes envidia..._

_**C:** Envidia? Por favor... Son horrorosos Rachel. _

_**R:** No lo son! Ademas, siempre es tu culpa cuando llegamos tarde. La ultima vez, si mal no recuerdo, te paraste para gritarle a un periodista que tropezó sin querer contra ti. Estuve media hora intentando que no te denunciara Cassandra!_

_**C:** No fue sin querer! El muy idiota estaba hablando por el móvil a la vez que sacaba fotos. Me hizo regar el café sobre mi ropa y ni siquiera se disculpo..._

_**R:** solo fue una manchita de nada Cassy, y fue sin querer... Digas lo que digas._

_**C:** Bueno, no importa. El caso es que llegamos tarde por tu culpa..._

_**R:** oh, claro, vamos a linchar a Rachel por entretenerse comprando lo que cambiara su vida para siempre y dejemos que Cassandra July se líe a ostias con todos los periodistas y fotógrafos del mundo entero solo porque esta amargada. Suerte que Quinn se libra de tu odio sin sentido hacia todos aquellos fotógrafos. Aun no entiendo como nunca has intentado hacerle algo..._

_**C:** no, de hecho... hace dos años le lance una botella de vino cuando me saco una foto a traición... Pero por desgracia no le di..._

La manera tranquila y desinteresada que tiene Cassandra al confesarle aquello hace que Rachel abra su boca sorprendía y se ponga de costado para ver a su manager.

_**R:** oh dios mio! Eres una psicópata, miratelo Cassandra. De verdad, empieza a preocuparme tu actitud de matona... Deja mucho que desear tu imagen como mi manager._

_**C:** Genial... ahora atacame. ¿Quieres que te consiga uno nuevo?, quizás el también te lleve leche caliente a la cama cuando no puedas dormir..._

_**R:** amm... No, mejor no. Quizás mas adelante._

_C: ohh! Es que de verdad te lo estas pensando? Eres una malagradecida niñita._

Rachel esboza una sonrisa enorme al escucharla y se da la vuelta hacia la ventana para contemplar el camino a su casa, sin decir una palabra.

Aquellas discusiones eran típicas entre ambas, y es que Cassandra nunca dejo de ser critica con ella, aunque con el tiempo Rachel se fue acostumbrando e incluso llego a apreciar esa parte de su amiga. Ambas se querían y confiaban la una en la otra, lo que les daba la oportunidad de poder decirse las cosas a la cara o de bromear pesadamente sin que ninguna se sintiera humillada.

_**C:** En realidad... no son tan feos. Dejame verlos de nuevo..._

Rachel la mira de soslayo ensanchando aun mas su sonrisa. Saca de la bolsa sus dos nuevas adquisiciones y se las entrega a Cassandra esperando compartir un momento especial con ella a partir de aquellos objetos.

La observa contemplándolos con recelo y ve como poco a poco una sonrisa se posa en el rostro de su amiga. Cassandra la mira sonriendo divertida y acota...

_**C:** Naaa, en realidad si que son feos. Si no quieres que te pidan el divorcio mejor tira eso en la primera papelera que encuentres._

Un grito ahogado sale de la garganta de Rachel al mismo tiempo que retira de las manos de su manager sus preciados objetos y los vuelve a guardar. completamente indignada vuelve a mirar hacia la ventana mientras escucha como Cassandra se ríe a su costa y como el chófer intenta esconder una suave risa que no pasa desapercibida para ninguna de las dos.

Cinco minutos después por fin llegan a casa de la morena. Las risas ya no se escuchan, pero tampoco las voces. Rachel se había quedado completamente callada pensando en como darle la noticia al amor de su vida. Es Cassandra quien la saca de su ensimismamiento. Rachel la sigue bajándose del coche y cogiendo la maleta que su chófer se ha encargado de bajar por ella.

Caminan lentamente por el corto camino empedrado que hay de la entrada de su casa a las afueras de New York, hasta la puerta de dicha casa. Rachel abre con sus llaves y nada mas entrar dentro aspira fuertemente con los ojos cerrados ante la mirada burlona de Cassandra. Poco le importa que su amiga se burle. **Rachel Berry ha echado de menos su casa, su familia...** El olor dulce de un bizcocho recién horneado entra por las fosas nasales de Rachel haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanche hasta cotas impensadas.

Pero no es ese detalle el que hace que su corazón se hinche de felicidad. A lo lejos se escuchan risas alegres. Rachel las reconoce al instante. **Son las risas de su pequeño Thomas** acompañadas por las risas de Brody, Quinn, Brittany y Sam. Ve a Cassandra empezar a subir las escaleras sin siquiera molestarse por ir a saludar. No le da importancia y sigue escuchando los sonidos que supone que vienen del jardín trasero, mientras cierra la puerta y se adentra un poco mas en la casa.

Un grito de indignación sale de las cuerdas vocales de una mujer, que segundos después se ha atrevido a llamar a su precioso niño _"engendro endemoniado"._ No necesita escuchar mas para saber que es Santana quien grita. Su amiga latina (si, amiga. Años de convivencia las habían convertido en casi mejores amigas. De hecho, Santana fue su dama de honor el día de su boda...) es la única que le habla así a su hijo. El motivo es muy simple. Thomy era un pequeño diablo al que le encantaba gastar bromas a su tía Santana. A pesar de tener tan solo dos años, el niño era ya un experto en bromas... Rachel prefiere no pensar aun en cuando cumpla los 15.

Decide no esperar mas y cruza el salón principal y la cocina hasta llegar al gran ventanal que da al jardín trasero. Desde allí puede ver perfectamente a toda su familia sin que ellos se den cuenta de que esta allí... Demasiado entregados a sus juegos y charlas como para darse cuenta. Se apoya en el marco y pasa su mirada por todo el jardín.

En la parte de la izquierda, junto a la barbacoa que Noah Puckerman casi le obligo a poner para los fines de semana con amigos, están el susodicho, Sam y Marley junto a Ryder. Los últimos se habían hecho amigos suyos por medio de Finn, cuando aun se hablaban...

Los ve reír a los cuatro alegremente. Noah se burla de lo cariñoso que es Ryder con Marley mientras prepara hamburguesas y Sam hace lo mismo, pero él se ríe de otra persona.

**Hoy quiero escuchar al corazón**  
** Hoy quiero pintar al mundo de otro color**  
** Ese mundo que me espera y al que mi sueño me lleva**  
** y que tiene lo que quiero yo...**

**Hoy, creo que todo puede ser mejor  
Hay un camino donde brilla el sol  
en otro lugar..  
Hoy, yo le hago caso a mi imaginación  
Creo que todo tiene solución  
Hoy vuelvo a empezar..**

Sigue la mirada de Sam que cruza todo el jardín hasta la parte derecha de este. En esta parte, junto a sus preciosas flores, están **Santana, Brody y Quinn correteando a su pequeño hijo que apenas puede correr sin tropezarse cada dos por tres. Su risa logra que una lagrima rebelde se escape de sus ojos. Verle a el feliz, escuchar su risa y ver lo mucho que lo quieren todos sus amigos supone una felicidad enorme para ella.**

Dedica unos largos segundos en observar a su pequeño y a su gran amor.

**Todo lo que quieras, lo que pidas, lo que esperas**  
** llega en forma de amor**  
** Todo lo que quieras, lo que sueñes, lo que ruegas**  
** llega en forma de amor**  
** llega en forma de amor**

Una nueva risita la saca de su letargo. Pero esta no es de su hijo ni de ninguno de los que juegan con el. Su vista se posa esta vez en la parte central del jardín de su casa. La piscina rectangular es lo primero que ve. Lo segundo logra sacarle una sonrisa aun mas grande.

**Sebastian Smythe, aquel que todos creyeron en su momento que era un completo idiota, estaba haciendo carantoñas a su pequeña hija de 5 meses provocando que esta ria**.**_ Nada mas bonito que la risa de un bebe. _**

Rachel aun recuerda la primera vez que Thomy se rió... Brittany y sus juegos locos consiguieron que su hijo diera la primera de muchas risas que llenarían el corazón de Rachel de amor.

De vuelta a Sebastian y su hija, nota la mirada enamorada de un padre a un hijo en su amigo... Amigo, Sebastian era eso para ella. Ambos coincidieron en una de las obras de la morena y desde entonces se volvieron amigos.

La niña alza sus manos hacia su derecha y Rachel puede ver que es Brittany a quien mira y señala. La rubia la coge en brazos y le besa suavemente la cabeza mientras la mira con amor. Como no iba hacerlo? Después de todo la pequeña Allyson era su hija también... Bueno, técnicamente la había tenido Santana, pero ambas eran sus madres...** Rachel aun recuerda la cara de pánico que puso Kurt cuando Brittany les contó que Sebastian seria el donante de esperma y que ademas se quedaría en la vida de la pequeña como su padre...**

La escena pasa a ser aun mas entrañable cuando Santana se acerca para abrazar por la espalda a su esposa y besar a su hija en la mejilla, mientras Sebastian se levanta del borde de la piscina para acercarse a ella y hacerle mas carantoñas a su hija.** Una familia rara, pero una familia al fin y al cabo.** Y lo mejor de todo es que todos ellos se respetan y aman. Las disputas entre Sebastian y Santana habían quedado atrás hace años, cuando se dieron cuenta de lo realmente parecidos que eran ambos. Rachel observa a la pequeña desde su sitio, y puede ver a pesar de sus 5 meses de vida lo parecida que es a ambos. Las cejas de Sebastian, los ojos de Santana y la nariz también de Sebastian... Y su sonrisa, Rachel espera que también se llegue a parecer a la de su padre. Le encanta ver las disputas entre madre y padre por ver a quien se parece mas la niña...

**Hoy quiero escuchar al corazón**  
** Hoy quiero pintar al mundo de otro color**  
** Ese mundo que me espera y al que mi sueño me lleva**  
** y que tiene lo que quiero yo...**

Una nueva persona entra en juego en ese mismo instante. **Bethany Puckerman**. La ve salir de la piscina y acercarse a Santana que le tiende su móvil para que les haga una foto familiar.

Rachel no puede evitar observar a la ya no tan pequeña Bethy, y ver el gran cambio que ha dado y lo mucho que se parece a sus padres. A sus 14 años, Beth ya era toda una señorita. Delgada y alta, con el pelo rubio y largo hasta la cintura. Sus profundos ojos azules, tan parecidos a los de Noah. Y su pequeña naricita, copia idéntica de la de Quinn. La niña era seria la mujer perfecta en el futuro. Dulce, divertida y seria. Una mezcla perfecta. Lo sabe que porque la vio crecer.

**Aun recuerda el día que Shelby Corcoran, a quien Rachel ya no llama madre, se presento ante Quinn y Noah entregándoles a una pequeña Beth de 6 años diciéndoles que no podía seguir criandola, pues ser madre le quedaba mas grande de lo que imagino...**

En aquel momento odio tanto a aquella mujer... Aun lo hacia, igual que Noah y Quinn. Pero por suerte nunca mas supieron de ella y Beth no recordaba muchas cosas de sus años junto a ella... En algún punto, Rachel agradece que aquello pasara. Pues antes de eso Quinn y Noah casi no podían verla, pues Shelby se los prohibía. Pero después... Quinn se convirtió en una madraza y Puck incluso cambio su libinosidad por la niña. Ambos habían ayudado a hacer a una gran mujercita; Rachel fue testigo de ello...

**Hoy, creo que todo puede ser mejor  
Hay un camino donde brilla el sol  
en otro lugar..  
Hoy, yo le hago caso a mi imaginación  
Creo que todo tiene solución  
Hoy vuelvo a empezar..**

Una mirada genérica le hace ver lo afortunada que es. No importa su premio Tony a mejor actriz de un musical, sus películas, sus obras exitosas, todo el dinero que había ganado... nada importaba cuando frente a sus ojos veía aquella perfección. Sus amigos, su familia. Todos ellos completamente diferentes. Todos conseguían sacarla de quicio mas de una vez. **Pero a todos los ama.**

A Santana y su manía de meterse con ella y ahora con su pequeño. A Brittany con sus costumbres raras. A Quinn y su humor negro y seriedad aplastante. A Puckerman con todas sus locuras. A Sam Evans y sus frikadas. A Marley a pesar de lo mucho que la llego a odiar por ser tan buena cantante. A Ryder y su odiosa manía de enseñarle hacer trastadas a su hijo. A Sebastian y sus constante odiosidad y superioridad. A Cassandra con su poco tacto. A Brody y su obsesión por los video juegos y las malas películas. A Beth y su rebelde adolescencia. A la pequeña Allyson y a Matt quien aun estaba en el vientre de una embarazadisima Marley. Y sobretodo, a su pequeño hijo Thomas, la luz de sus ojos.

**Lo que has perdido, Lo que has logrado,**  
** Lo que te duele, Lo que has olvidado**  
** Besos, Traiciones, Heridas, Canciones**  
** Todo esto es parte de tus emociones**

* * *

No puede seguir observando mas pues alguien la sorprende por la espalda. Cassandra se presenta a su lado diciéndole que ya ha subido todas las cosas a las habitaciones.

Rachel la adentra en la casa sin que nadie se de cuenta y le pide que se esconda un momento pues quiere darle una sorpresa a su amor.

_**C:** Eso es estúpido, ya sabe que venias hoy..._

_**R:** lo se! Pero quiero contarle eso y aun no sabe que ya llegue, se va a llevar una grata sorpresa._

_**C:** sigue siendo una idiotez..._

Ahoga un grito en su garganta para no alertar a nadie y empuja a su amiga hacia las escaleras para que vuelva a subir y se esconda.

_**R:** eres una insensible! No comprendes el amor._

_**C:** El amor también es una idiotez. _

_**R:** oh, largate antes de que te mate..._

Sin esperar a que diga nada sube también las escaleras y se adentra en su habitación para recoger la bolsa que Cassandra subió antes. Saca lo comprado anteriormente y sale dispuesta a encontrarse por fin con su familia. No ve a Cassandra al bajar, pero escucha la ducha de uno de los cuartos por lo que supone donde esta.

Vuelve hacia el jardín, pero al parecer las cosas han salido mejor de lo que creía. Ahí, frente a la alacena de la cocina mirando por la ventana que también da al jardín, esta **su gran amor. La otra luz de sus ojos.**

**Nadie pensó,  
pero sucedió  
lo que temíamos  
que pasara entre tu y yo**

Hecha un vistazo a su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Sus piernas trabajadas, entrelazadas en el suelo entre ellas, su trasero bien formado cubierto por un corto pantalón blanco. Su espalda recta y fina vestida unicamente con una camiseta verde. Su pelo rubio... Sus manos largas y "fuertes" apoyadas contra la alacena. Escucha su suave risa aun de espaldas y su corazón vuelve a hincharse de felicidad. **Cuanto había echado de menos aquella sensación de felicidad y bienestar...**

Sin esperar mas se acerca con suaves pasos evitando que la escuche. Cuando llega a su lado pasa sus manos por el hueco entre su cintura y sus brazos y las apoya en su abdomen adheriendose a su espalda en un fuerte abrazo lleno de amor.

Su amor da un pequeño salto al sentir su abrazo y la mira sorprendida y la vez con amor. No tardan ni dos segundos en juntar sus labios en un apasionado beso que logra dejarlos sin aire. La ultima vez que e habían besado fue hace dos semanas, cuando Rachel viajo por el cumpleaños de Ryder. Sus besos se van haciendo mas apasionados, pronto sus lenguas empiezan a hacer de las suyas y Rachel puede sentir como una manos se posan en su trasero y aprietan suavemente.

Decide cortar el momento por mucho que le guste... Tiene algo que hacer antes de cualquier otra cosa. Ademas, con invitados en casa es mejor no pasarse de la raya... Aun recuerda la vez que Santana entro sin tocar al cuarto y se encontró con dos cuerpos desnudos y en pleno movimiento... La latina se había burlado acosta de ello durante meses, aun lo hacia...

Muerde el labio de su pareja y le da un beso en su nariz para luego darle la vuelta de nuevo hacia la ventana. Desde su nueva posición le susurra un te amo que es inmediatamente correspondido.

Sin separarse recoge sus regalos que había dejado en la alacena cuando empezaron a besarse. Los deja sobre la alacena, frente a los ojos de su pareja y espera paciente a que diga algo mientras ella se dedica a mirar por la ventana a su familia siendo felices... No tarda mucho en llegar la reacción. Su amor se da la vuelta de nuevo y le dedica una sonrisa confundida y emocionada mientras sujeta ambos regalos en sus manos.

**No se planeo,  
ni siquiera lo vimos,  
venir pues, era tan obvio,  
que nos sorprendió a los dos.**

_**X**: Es... es esto lo que creo que es?_

Una sonrisa divertida se escapa por sus labios y no puede evitar poner un dulce beso sobre los labios de su gran amor.

_**R:** ¿que crees que es amor?_

_**X:** No juegues conmigo Rachel... _

_**R:** mmm, okey. Si, es lo que crees que es. No lo había decidido hasta hoy a la mañana, pero cuando salia del aeropuerto los vi y no pude evitar comprarlos y pensar en un futuro hijo o hija nuestro con ellos puestos..._

_**X:**¿entonces?_

Sonríe de nuevo ante la inseguridad de su amor y se acerca lo mas que puede apoyando su frente con la suya.

_**R:** Si. Quiero que tengamos otro hijo... o hija._

_**X:** Pero tu trabajo..._

_**R:** No me importa el trabajo amor. Lo realmente importante para mi es mi familia y quiero... deseo que mi familia crezca._

Un beso interrumpe su discurso, porque por supuesto que quería seguir hablando. Pero un beso como aquel conseguía dejarla sin palabras siempre. Se dedica a disfrutar del momento y deja que la lengua de su pareja entre en su boca, explorando y acariciando la suya propia.

**Cada vez que me llamas  
se agita mi mundo, y vuelvo a soñar  
cada mañana desde mi ventana  
yo quiero gritarle, asi quede mal.**

_**X:** Te amor tanto! Te juro que me haces inmensamente feliz!_

_**R:** lo se! Tu también me haces muy feliz a mi. No pienso despegarme de ti y de nuestro hijo cuando termine de grabar la película._

Los dos sonríen y se vuelven a besar corta pero intensamente.

_**X:** ¿estas segura de querer tener otro hijo? Podemos esperar un poco mas..._

_**R:** No, no quiero esperar. Me muero por verle con el jersey puesto._

Sus miradas se dirigen entonces a los dos pequeños jerseys que su amor aun sostiene en sus manos. Ambos idénticos a los que ella utilizaba cuando era una adolescente y en su niñez. Uno de ellos de color azul claro y con un buldog en el pecho. El otro de color rosa oscuro y con un búho en el pecho. Rachel sonríe al verlos. Tan pequeños... Verlos en aquella tienda le recordó lo feliz que fue junto a sus padres y le hizo ver que ella también deseaba hacer así de felices a sus hijos. Y tener uno mas era su gran sueño.

_**X:** Te amo, te juro que lo hago y daría mi vida por ti si fuera necesario. Pero cariño, si vistes con esto a nuestro futuro hijo o hija... te juro que te pido el divorcio._

_**R:** Quinn!_

Se cruza de brazos y empieza a dar golpecitos contra el suelo con sus tacones de 5 centímetros. **Quinn, su esposa, su gran amor,** frente a ella no puede evitar soltar una carcajada al ver la actitud de su esposa.

**Que me faltas, que me faltas  
cada noche que estoy sola  
sin ti no puedo seguir  
me muero de amor por ti.**

_**R:** A mi no me hace gracia Quinn Fabray! Compre estos jerseys con todo mi amor, pensando en ti y tu deseo de ampliar nuestra familia... No es justo que me hagas esto._

_**Q:** pero amor... son muy feos. No puedes hacerle eso a nuestro futuro hijo._

_**R.** Quinn... no me dejaste comprarle uno a Thomy, dejame por lo menos hacerlo ahora. Después de todo esta vez seré yo quien lo lleve en el vientre nueve meses. Creo que me merezco elegir como vestirle._

_**Q.** oh nena, no te confundas. Puedes vestir a nuestros hijos como tu quieras pero no pienso dejar que le pongas uno de esto a ninguno... Si no lo lograste con Beth tampoco lo harás con ellos._

Un berrinche se abre paso en el rostro de Rachel. Sus brazos se vuelven a cruzar pero esta vez de manera mas tímida. No entendía porque Quinn no quería que sus hijos se vistieran así...

_**Q:** vamos nena, no te enfades conmigo. Vamos a tener un niño recuerdas? Celebremos eso..._

Con un beso y un tierno abrazo Quinn logra volver a contentar a Rachel quien inmediatamente le corresponde el beso. Con sus brazos sobre el cuello de Quinn y su nariz rozando la de Quinn le susurra claramente.

_**R:** sabes que voy a volver a intentarlo ¿verdad?_

Quinn asiente y se ríe, pero su risa es cortada por un grito de Santana. Ambas miran por la ventana y ven como esta vez es Thomas quien la persigue a ella, con ayuda de Ryder y Beth. Quinn se ríe de la latina al ver como los tres la acorralan al lado de la piscina y terminan tirándola a la piscina.

**Que me faltas, que me faltas **  
**cada noche que estoy sola**  
**sin ti no puedo seguir **  
**me muero de amor por ti.**

_**R:** Me encanta tu risa..._

_**Q:** a mi me encantas tu!_

Rachel sonríe bobamente y como siempre que tiene a Quinn delante se lanza a sus brazos y la besa de nuevo apasionadamente.

_**S:** Quinn! Tus hijos no me dejan en paz, ven antes de que termine con ellos!_

Ambas vuelven a reír entre beso y beso. Siempre era lo mismo... peleas amorosas.

_**Q:** Vamos antes de que ellos la maten a ella. Ademas aun tienes que saludar a nuestros hijos y nuestros amigos._

Sus hijos... Thomas y Beth eran la luz de sus ojos. Ninguno de ellos llebava su sangre, pero ambos eran sus hijos sin importar nada. Con Beth había desarrollado una hermosa relación desde el principio, desde que se mudo con ellas... Y Thomas, bueno, Thomas era su pequeño.

No fue fácil decirle a Beth que Quinn y ellas eran novias cuando la niña se mudo con ellas, pues estaba empeñada en ver juntos a Noah y a Quinn... Pero poco a poco una joven Rachel de 22 años se ganó a Beth para siempre.

A Beth y a Quinn. Pues por entonces ella estaban empezado una relación y aun no estaban del todo claro los sentimientos de Quinn hacia ella. No los suyos, pues Rachel supo desde que habían recuperado la comunicación, que Quinn era mas importante de lo que creía en su vida. Pero a Quinn le costo mas.

Finalmente lo consiguió, y Beth fue parte importante en su fase de enamorar a Quinn Fabray! Si no hubiera aceptado a la niña posiblemente Quinn no se hubiera terminado de enamorar de ella. Aunque no fue algo difícil. Beth era una niña dulce e inteligente que consiguió enamorarla desde el primer instante. La química entre ambas fue palpable desde el primer instante y el amor fraternal se fue creando con los años. Tanto que Beth la llamaba también Mamá...

sonríe orgullosamente al ver a su hija nadar tranquilamente en la piscina. Beth se había convertido en una mujercita de bien, que ella había ayudado a "crear".

Antes de saludar a nadie mas, decide caminar hacia la piscina donde están sus dos hijos para saludarlos a ellos antes que a nadie.

Beth la ve venir a lo lejos y se apresura a salir de la piscina para correr hacia ella y darle un fuerte abrazo. A Rachel poco le importa su corto vestido veraniego de 1000 dolares, solo puede sentir el calor familiar del abrazo de su hija. Pone un dulce beso en su cabeza y se encamina entonces a su hijo menor.

Ryder, quien juega con el dentro de la piscina se encarga de acercarlo a ella para que pueda saludarlo. Su pequeño sonríe enormemente al verla y susurra un suave **_"mami"_**. Rachel sonríe como boba enamorada y besa a su hijo al tenerlo en brazos. Dedica unos segundos a observalo... sin duda sera un rompecorazones como su padre cuando crezca.

Brody! Su amigo se había ofrecido a ser el donante, dejando claro desde el principio que también formaría parte de la vida del niño, y así había sido hasta ahora. Situación parecida a la de Santana, Sebastian y Britt. Quinn ni siquiera se lo pensó cuando Brody lo propuso, directamente dijo que si. Aun hoy en día, Rachel no entiende porque su mujer lo prefirió a el antes que a Puck, pero supone que tiene que ver con el "trauma" que le creo su embarazo adolescente...

Su hijo le da un beso en la mejilla y Rachel no puede hacer mas que sonreír y llorar. Lo habia echado tanto de menos... sus ojos azules y su pelito rubio. Su narizita pequeña, sus manitas, su suave voz... Todo en el era perfecto.

Rachel espera que Brody este dispuesto a ser padre de nuevo, porque realmente no imagina un mejor padre que Brody para su futuro hijo... Ademas, Quinn había dejado bastante claro que en caso de tener otro hijo, Brody seria el donante.

Como no serlo, si el chico era el mejor padre del mundo. Por supuesto, Thomas vivía con ellas, pero Brody se lo llevaba algunos fines de semana con el, lo llevaba al colegio, le enseñaba las cosas que un padre enseña a un hijo. Y las ayudaba cuando el nene se enfermaba... En definitiva, Brody, Quinn y ella eran el triangulo perfecto.

Los celos que su mujer sintió algunas vez por su amigo, están mas que olvidados en el pasado...

Camina con su hijo en brazos hacia Beth y la abraza por los hombres. Los tres se acercan a Quinn que los espera con los brazos abiertos y se funden en un abrazo familiar. Abrazo que pronto crece cuando sus amigos se unen al abrazo. Rachel los saluda después uno a uno... Todos están contentos de tenerla por fin en casa.** New York era su casa, ellos eran su casa...**

A pesar de todo el éxito que estaba teniendo, Rachel Berry nunca dejo de apreciar la perfección de su peculiar familia. Con su hijo en brazos observa mejor a todos sus amigos.

Sebastian, con Ally en brazos y Santana y Britt al lado. Un trió un tanto peculiar... los mejores padre que Rachel había conocido, y a pesar de las burlas y bromas los mejores amigos que podía tener...

Marley y Ryder; la pareja perfecta. Les había costado mucho llegar a estar juntos y felices, pero finalmente lo habían logrado y ahora estaban formando una familia.

Puck y Sam. El alma de la fiesta por así decirlo...

Y por ultimo Brody y Quinn. Las dos personas mas importantes en su vida. Brody le enseño a creer en ella misma y a luchar por lo que quería. Y Quinn le había enseñado el verdadero amor y le había dado la oportunidad de formar una hermosa familia.

Siente los brazos de su mujer en su cintura y sus labios en cuello. Un suspiro sale de entre sus labios y su hijo ríe al ver la cara que pone. Ella también ríe, solo por ver feliz a su hijo y sabiendo que a pesar de todas las piedras había conseguido ser feliz junto a la mujer de su vida...

Quien se lo hubiera dicho 7 años atrás cuando Quinn la dejo por primera vez...

Aun recuerda cada momento de aquellos años.

Una fuerte pelea propiciada por los celos de Quinn hacia Brody consiguió que su relacion terminara en las peores condiciones. Pero 1 año y medio después estaban de nuevo juntas. La rubia la busco pidiendo perdón y diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba y Rachel a pesar de todo, no puedo negarse a su amor... 6 años después, estaban casadas, con dos hijos y esperando tener pronto otro...

Quinn estuvo a su lado en los peores momento de su vida y en los mejores. La acompaño en toda aquella locura de Broadway y nunca se quejo cuando tuvieron que negar su relación. Pero aquello no duro mucho, pues Rachel no estaba dispuesta a negar lo que era, por lo que al poco tiempo de ser reconocida se declaro Gay ante todos y mostró a la prensa a su preciosa novia de ojos verdes y a su niña pequeña...

**Rachel sabe que no puede ser mas feliz y que no se equivoco al hacer aquello. Quinn es su felicidad, ella y sus hijos.**

**Todo lo que quieras, lo que pidas, lo que esperas**  
** llega en forma de amor**  
** Todo lo que quieras, lo que sueñes, lo que ruegas**  
** llega en forma de amor**  
** llega en forma de amor**

**canciones:  
**

**-Llega en forma de amor: Teen Angels.  
**

**- Que me faltas.  
**

**NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN!  
**


End file.
